Types of supers
Not everyone’s origins are the same; an origin is the source of your powers, powers that come in many forms and thru just as many means. NOTE: These categories are the most common origins but, as the generations go on distinctions may blur. Magic/Mystic Many Supers may claim that their abilities are magic, and said abilities may certainly seem so, but only real Magics can back up that claim. Whether it is through themselves or an outside force such as a wand or talisman, or even something as sinister as a curse or demonic possession, Magics are a force to be reckoned with. Magic is the most ephemeral of all the types currently documented, and as such is the least understood. Magics need not be inherit, with the proper artifact, anyone can be a Magic, but not all can master it. Magic is one of the most dangerous origins and often has unpredictable effects. Examples of Magics: Banshee Gypsy Kumori Mutant You were born with your abilities; whether they were inherited from a Mutate parent or you just happen to win the genetic lottery in that next big jump in evolution. These powers are either visible at birth or manifest during puberty. Although Mutants are the most common variety of Super, many die from the stress of manifesting. Your powers are just a part of you as your own flesh and blood; once manifested, to most, losing them would be just as mentally traumatic as losing an arm. Having them simply feels right and natural, as if you were always meant to be this way; most cannot comprehend life without their abilities. Mutants also possess one of the most diverse pools of abilities. While Natural Mutants' powers tend to be stable, descendants of Mutates can be just as unstable as their parents and do not always mirror their abilities. Examples of Mutants: Ion Sibyl Wraith Mutate/Metahuman You may be very similar to a Mutant, but you were not born with your abilities. You received your gifts through what some call science and others, fate. Whether accidentally or deliberately done, you now possess powers beyond the ordinary human. You may have slipped into a vat of some unknown chemical, or maybe you were bitten by some pretty freaky looking bug, or maybe gaining powers was your intention all along. A Mutates’ powers are more delicate than their natural mutant cousins’ and though not always the case; they are prone to radical changes in their abilities, some even hazardous to their body. Offspring of a Mutate are almost always Mutants; the unlucky few who aren’t are either sickly, don’t live very long, or in rarer cases are perfectly normal humans. Examples of Mutates: Nobody Stray Sylph Technology Like Mutates, a Technology based Super gained their powers through artificial means. Unlike Mutates, a Techie’s powers are not biological, though many of their devices may imitate and improve upon life and life’s functions. Whether you are a cyborg, robot, wear a mech-suit, or are a gadgeteer all these fall under the Techie origin. Even though you may have built it yourself, you do not need to be a brainiac to be a Techie. You may have commissioned someone, or maybe you even stole the technology. Techies are very resourceful when it comes to electronics and technology, but many find themselves lost in a situation where their devices cannot function. Examples of Techies: Painkiller Natural Whether your abilities come from home grown muscle or you are a visitor from some other plane of existence, your powers are all you. You were not born with anything extra to your race. A Natural’s abilities come from hard work and determination. Examples of a Human Natural's abilities may include: weapons, different types of self defense and martial arts, or even something as complex as ki control. Human Naturals are often looked down upon by the other origins, but you are resourceful, perhaps even more so than a Techie. Visitor Naturals are often mistaken for mutants. Examples of Naturals: Dis Indigo Category:Regular People Wiki